Change
by MetTheRealWorld
Summary: Several years have passed sense the pharaoh, queen and even the thief king left. Life sense then hasn't been easy for the three Hikari's and their friends. Will the yami's ever return? What does Yami Marik have to do with this? Things happen but can everyone live with those consequences? In the end why is there a zombie invasion? (Sequel to Fate or Just a Word) Rated 'T' for now
1. Chapter 1

A/N: so yeah new story... I'm not making any promises how often I'll update this. It just depends how quickly I can get a chapter done. Please dont hate me for that... Please review i like to know what you think

Flashback

"Seriously, you were told the same thing?" Joey said

"Yeah. Have to be out by August 30th." I said "I don't know what im going to do. Don't have a job or anywhere to stay."

"We will figure something out. Besides I know where we can get a job" Joey said.

"Do I really want to know?" Tristan said

"Give him a chance Tristan" Yugi said.

"Its at this one bar near the end of town."

"Don't tell me it's that one that has the prostitutes in it." I said

"Yeah. Sorry. My dad goes there all the time. They're always looking for people."

"So you're saying we should whore ourselves." I said

"Not all of us. I think theres other spots open too."

End Flashback

Cassie's POV

That conversation keeps popping up in my head, though it's been two years. The four of us have been working there sense. Joey, Yugi and I were pretty much selling ourselves; while Tristan got the position of a body guard. At least the three of us had one rule that we kept no matter the situation, protection. All hell would break lose if one of us caught something.

Life's been hard for the 4 of us. We've been living in a 2 bedroom apartment the last 2ish years. Joey and Tristan shared a room, while Yugi and I shared the other. We don't mind sharing rooms with each other, its just having to share a small space. The cost was the only problem we have. We barely make enough to cover rent, not to mention food, makeup and shaving stuff. Sometimes we just go without food, but we're okay with it. Its usually once a week we go without food. It's like 2200 a month for rent, but it covers electricity, gas and stuff like that. Try feeding four people, two of them being Joey and Tristan.

"How's the fund lookin?" Joey said.

"Umm we're short 20 dollars for rent." I said

"Damn so after tonight we should have enough for this month?" Tristan said

"Yeah. Even if we have a shit night, you're still getting paid to be a guard so yeah. No matter what after tonight we'll have enough"

"I hate having to not eat once a week." Joey said.

"Hey if we are forced to stay till 2, we'll get whatever extra food that they make." Yugi said.

"Bring whatever you can home. Im just sayn we should make sure we have some money put aside for Gramps" I said putting my head on the counter. "I hate this life."

"Yeah. But it pays the bills. You know we cant afford college." Yugi said

"I wouldn't wish it on anyone." Joey said.

"Come on we have to leave soon." Yugi said

"Yay, slutty ass outfits time" I rolled my eyes.

"At least you can get paid a lot for that sort of thing." Tristan said

"You get paid 10 bucks an hour. And you work from 7-2" I said.

"We get like what 50 a person. If we're lucky" Joey said

"Seriously Joey with your looks you make a lot more than 50 a person. I hear from people that they like people who are tall and have blond hair." I said

"That's why?" Joey said

"I've heard that too" Tristan and Yugi said

"We're going to be late come on; you know our boss will have a shit attack if anyone is late. I really don't want to know he'll do if the four of us are late." I said

Three of the four of us crammed into the bathroom to try to get ready. Despite being the only girl no one really cares about who's naked or whatnot. It's just something you become immune to. The only shit thing is when you're trying to shave with several other people, doesn't always go over that well. You end up somehow cutting yourself.

"People hurry up" Tristan said

"You'd think I'd take forever cuz im a girl. Nope quicker than all you two" I said

"We're coming" Joey said

"Don't forget everythin." I said

We left for another shitty night on the job. Who knows where Joey, Yugi and I will be when the bar closes. It just depends on the night, sometimes we end up at this shitty hotel a block away, and sometimes we're in the bar. At least for Tristan, he'll be able to go home.

"I hate this outfit." I said pulling my skirt down.

"Then why did you wear it?"

"I had nothing else to wear and I wasn't going to jack one of your guy's clothes."

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow you'll have clean clothes so you wont have to wear that. It does look good on you but it just doesn't go with your personality" Joey said

"I dunno Im just getting a bad feeling about tonight." I said after a few minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?" Yugi said

"I dunno. Tonight just feels different." I said

Tonight was a long night. Some of it consisted of lap dances, hate it was a passion but some people are willing to give a decent amount of money for a good one. Joey and Yugi already were gone, but sense I was still stuck here I still have 3 more hours till the bar closes, which means I can leave then. Lets hope there's extra food or something to bring home.

Except if its fry's, they just don't heat up well in the microwave. No one's willing to eat them otherwise. And they just aren't good cold.

The Afterlife

(Cleo's POV)

"Mahad?" I said

"Yes Cleo?"

"How is the spell coming along?"

"Quite well. But there's one problem. You and Atem will have to go at different times."

"Oh."

"Um Mr. Mahad?" Someone said

I turned around and looked at the guy. I recognized him instantly, its Cassie's father. Why is he here?

"You…. You're Cassie's father?" Mahad said.

"Yes. I have a question and I don't know who else to go to." Cassie's dad asked

"What is your question."

"Is there any way I can see my daughter" He paused. "Back in the human world? Even if it's only for a few minutes. I would be forever grateful."

"Could it happen?" I said

"Yes. It can. I've been working on a spell for something like this for some time. Cleo when I send you back to the human world, I'll send Cassie's dad back the same day."

"Thank you. I owe you so much." He said.

"You will make her extremely happy." I sighed "I cant wait to see her."

"Mahad?" Atem said

"Yes Atem?"

"You needed to talk to me?"

"Yes. I've already informed Cleo, but the two of you will need to go to the human world at separate times."

"Oh. Okay."

"Atem, you go first for this. I still have some stuff to do before I can go." I said

"Okay."

"If you see Cassie….. Please tell her I say hi."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just syan peoples don't be like me who decides to update their story in the middle of chem class. Cuz I'm sooo payn attention in it right now. Maybe just a little.. I was going to keep writing this story in some sort of first person point of view. Yeah no that didn't happen. It wasn't because I'm lazy it was I just didn't want to. As of now updates will be further apart. I'm just trying to keep ahead chapters as much as possible. So please be patient... i'll stop now ㈷4 here's the chap...

Cassie get home around 2:30 am and went to bed without thinking about if anyone else was home. So far, nothing weird happened like she thought it would. But she still felt uneasy.

She was probably only asleep a few hours when she heard the door open. Normally that sort of thing never wakes her up, well unless you slam it, then yeah.

"Mer why did that seem so loud." she muttered.

It was quiet for a few minutes, but should it really take that long just to pee? Then a light appeared out of nowhere, it couldn't already be morning. Even if it was, it couldn't be that bright.

"Fuck turn it off." She put a pillow over my face.

"Young one, I need to speak to you."

Cassie moved the pillow and looked at what she thought would be a person talking to her. She was in complete shock that it wasn't.

"What the fuck? Did a duel disk implode again? Why is the Creator of Light in my room?" She was really confused

"Young one, I must speak to you about an important matter."

"What is this important matter you speak of" I sat up.

"I have come here today to ask you, what would you do to see your dark again?"

"What?" She felt like she was going to have a panic attack. "You mean theres a way to see Cleo again?

"Yes young one. Now what do you say"

"Yes. Fuck yes"

"I must leave now. You must not speak about tonight to anyone little one."

"Thank you, your highness." She only do this out of respect for the Egyptian Gods.

"Young one." She placed a hand on my face. "Please call me Horakhty"

"Okay."

"I know I will see you again, my child. Goodbye." She left

"Goodbye Horakhty" She fell back asleep

Next thing I know Cassie feel someone shaking me. Who or what, I don't know.

"What the hell?" she looked at Yugi. "Don't do that I almost punched you in the face."

"Sorry Cassie."

"Dude you look like your about to puke. I think you should sit down."

He sat down on the bottom bed of the bunk bed that we share. She leaned over the top bunk so they could continue talking.

"So whats up?"

"Something weird happened last night."

"What happened? Not really following."

"I thought I saw Dark Magician." He paused. "He asked me if I wanted to see Atem again."

She fell off the bed and landed on her back. This, she swore on my life her was not expecting in any way shape or form.

"Fuck" She screamed

"Are you okay?"

"Im fine, just be a little sore. I swear on my life that same thing happened to me, but Horakhty showed up instead of Dark Magician."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Do you believe they really will come back?"

"I dunno. Im not sure how to think about it."

"I hope they do come back. That you know, its not some sick joke."

"Yeah."

"What time is it?" She asked not really wanting to move

"3:20" He said looking at the clock.

"Crap. Have to start dinner soon."

"You had another episode last night." Yugi said staring at the wall.

"Seriously. Again. That's like the 4th episode in the last 2 weeks."

"Yeah. You really should get that checked out. I don't think it's normal to be in that much pain in your sleep."

"You know we cant afford to go to the doctor's. Probably another anxiety attack mixed with the depression I have."

"Yeah I know. Im still wondering why it took you so long to tell us. Besides Joey already knowing."

"I didn't want people to worry about me when I went into an episode. It explains that one time junior year I was gone for a week."

I curled myself into a ball on the floor, started trembling, I felt like I was dying. I shot my eyes up to Yugi, who instantly knew what was happening and he ran out of the room.

"Guys get in here she's having another panic attack." She faintly heard Yugi said.

_I feel like im dying_ I closed my eyes _Oh my god. Not another one. Fuck. I forgot how much I hate having these._

"Its okay Cassie" She heard Joey say.

She felt someone pull me out of the ball she was in and was in the middle of a group hug. S knew my friends would know how long this episode would last for.

"I feel like im dying" she muttered

"No. You cant die on us. You promised." Tristan said

"Cass, you have to pull out of this for us." Joey said.

An hour and a half passes before she came out of my panic attack episode. Yugi, Joey and Tristan stayed by her side the entire time.

"Im sorry." she said

"No don't be sorry. Shit's just unpredictable here." Joey said

"All of you are such great friends. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Probably in a mental hospital somewhere." Tristan said

"Yeah no probably on the streets or dead."

6:30 comes and they were all scrambling around trying to get ready for another shitty night at work. Joey kept insisting that Cassie don't go to work because of what happened several hours before. She would be fine tonight.

Tonight was another same old same old night you know. Standing around for a few hours until someone comes around to have some alone time. As usual, she the last one from her group to be picked. Some guy wanted her tonight, but it's one of those things where you have to get used to being with a guy or girl.

The two of walked to the closest hotel. The hotel always has a few rooms open for people who work where she does, free of charge.

"So what do you want?" I asked, not really caring what he said.

"You just have to lay there and I'll give you 200. Im feeling generous tonight and really frisky." He darted after my neck.

_Damn, that's more than most people will pay for this sort of thing. Eh whatever. More money to go to bill and shit like that_

Did what the guy said and he left a little while later. He left the money on the bedside table. Might as well go back and try to make some extra money. This time 2 guys wanted her, but it wasn't for just one guy. They wanted a bisexual experience.

_Fine whatever._ "Come on" she said

Three hours pass and shes limping her way home. Worst idea ever to have a threesome. Never again would she do that. They didn't have any rules about having sex with multiple people, it was your call. At least she made another 100. She wasn't going to question it, she didn't want it to end with the somewhat good pay.

When I got home She noticed someone standing at the door. The strange man looked oddly familiar, a little too familiar if you tell her.

"Hey get out of here that's not your apartment." She yelled as I pulled a shoe off

The strange man turned and looked at her. No she really not seeing things, it cant be? Is it really Atem?

"Ca-Cassie?" He said in his unmistakable and familiar baritone voice.

"Atem?"

A/N: reviews please


	3. Chapter 3

"Atem?" She said "Damn dude don't do that shit."

_I knew it, I knew it was Atem_. She thought

She ran up and hugged him. It was almost impossible for her to contain her excitement. Who would have known he would really have come back?

"Its nice to see you too Cassie."

"Yug's going to have a shit attack when he sees you."

"You think? Wait just like you" He chuckles

"Shut it. Its been like 5 years sense you've been here. Don't ask how I remember that. Come on, I'll let you in." She opened the door. "One sec."

She knew she had to get Yugi and the others. Joey and Tristan were the first out, knowing they had to keep their mouth shut. Both nearly had a shit attack when they saw who it was. She felt like such a bitch for telling Joey and Tristan first.

"Yugi, come on you have to get up." She put a hand on his shoulder.

"No. sleep."

"Yugi I swear to god if it wasn't important I wouldn't be waking you up now."

"No sleep now."

"Yugi Muto get your ass up now, someone is here to see you." She yelled.

He still wasn't moving. She's about had it with this crap. Atem was sensing she was having some issues and came in to try to help. He was going to have a huge shit attack. It was awkwardly quiet, until she heard Atem gasp.

"Aibou"

Yugi sat up and looked at Atem. He wasn't even sure what to say, just in a lot of shock. He gets up and hugs, well more jumped on Atem.

"Its nice to see you too Yug."

"Lets leave them alone." Cassie muttered to Joey and Tristan

"Yeah" Tristan muttered.

"Wait Cassie?" Atem said

"What is it?" Joey and Tristan continued to the living room

"Cleo says hi."

"Oh." She sighed.

"Cass, she has some things to do in the afterlife before she can come here."

She left the room feeling a little well really duped and really upset. Cassie was really expecting her to be here to, but she guessed that she will have to wait a while more.

"Cassie? Wait?"

"What?" she barked

"Im sorry. And I know for a fact that Cleo is too. I know she's upset that she isn't here to see you right now."

She lied down on the shitty couch feeling really hurt. It wouldn't have been the first time this sort of thing has happened to her. It just seems like no one wants to see her happy. She guessed it's just the world's way of saying fuck you.

"Cass, im sorry." Atem said

"Just leave me alone Pharaoh."

He left her alone. She let out a sigh, thinking that it looks like we're paying a visit to Kaiba tomorrow. Lets hope he'll be nice and help us. But yet again it's Kaiba we're talking about here, so maybe not so easy. Who knows what might happen when we visit Kaiba. Its early afternoon and we're all finally up after a freakish night.

"So, I think we should uhhh, visit Kaiba." She said

"Ugh why should we have to visit Rich Boy" Joey said

"Because Wheeler, Atem doesn't technically really belong here. It would be impossible for him to get any job or anything like that here. You know just as well as most of us in the room we cant afford to keep another person here without getting another job."

"She's right Joey." Tristan said.

"We'll have to try to make it quick. Damn work."

"Where do you guys work?" Atem says

"Uhhhhhh." We said.

"Nose goes game. Loser has to say what we do. Cuz im not going to. Im the one always havin to explain shit and this time I'm not" Cassie said

"Okay?" Joey said

"Please tell me you guys know how to play it?"

"I don't." Tristan said.

"Someone says nose goes and you put a finger on your nose as fast as possible."

"Oh….kay?"

"You three stand next to me so you all don't cheat. Mainly Joey and Tristan."

"What?" They said

"Last Tuesday and the dinner incident. Need I have to say what happened there?" She said.

"I'll call it." Atem chuckled "I don't trust any of you telling me."

"Yeah, lived with them the last 2 years."

"Nose-goes" We all tried keeping a serious face "Joey, you were last"

"Shit." We started laughing.

"The Mermaid lounge." Joey blurted out as fast as possible

Atem looked as them, pretty shocked and but really pissed at the same time. Lets just hope he doesn't decide to puke all over us. Then his expression kinda changed to wanted to punch someone in the face.

"Please don't tell me its that strip club near the end of town." Atem asked

"Yeah" Tristan sheepishly said.

"And you're all cheap sluts" He looked pretty peeved

"Except Tristan" She muttered

He looked at Tristan, expecting an answer but Tristan kept his mouth shut. Well they were all keeping their mouth shut at that point. Things were starting to get ever so slightly awkward. No never mind, really awkward. They purposely left out who their boss was, Ushio's Cousin. He's just a mean and ugly as Ushio.

"Awkward turtle" Cassie said doing the hand motion with it "Makes awkward babies"

"Really?" Tristan said

"What? Shit was getting awkward. Well still is." She said

"I cant believe you people…. Are…." Atem couldn't finish his sentence

"Im feeling really awkward right now." She said. "Im leaving for a bit.."

She walked towards the door, but was stopped by Joey. He gave her this look, 'not the best time to leave remember?' She nodded and stopped what she was doing. It didn't help there was still tension/awkwardness in the room.

"Im sorry I shouldn't have asked." Atem said.

"No, you had the right to know. Its just… Not the best job to have in the world"

"None of us wanted to do this. It was one of the only jobs we could find on short notice…" Joey paused. "With what happened that year."

"What happened that year?" Atem asked

Flashback

"Seriously, you were told the same thing?" Joey said

"Yeah. Have to be out by August 30th." Cassie said "I don't know what im going to do. Don't have a job or anywhere to stay."

"We will figure something out. Besides I know where we can get a job" Joey said.

"Do I really want to know?" Tristan said

"Give him a chance Tristan" Yugi said.

"Its at this one bar near the end of town."

"Don't tell me it's that one that has the prostitutes in it." Cassie said

"Yeah. Sorry. My dad goes there all the time. They're always looking for people."

"So you're saying we should whore ourselves." Cassie said

"Not all of us. I think theres other spots open too."

End Flashback

"Ra damn it." Atem said.

"Are we going to go to Kaiba or not. We only have a couple hours till we have to get ready. I don't want to deal with our boss' rage." Cassie said.

"Oh god" Joey said.

"Ugh lets go." Tristan said

It was a pain in their ass trying to get into Kaibacorp. Yet again it's Kaiba's company they were trying to get into. The assistant kept telling us he was busy.

"Bunch of bullcrap you tell me. Tell him Cassie Katz is here." The assistant muttered that into the phone.

"Whats that about Cass?" Joey asked

"Just watch. Thats is something I'll explain another day. And im so not going there right now"

"Okay you can head up to his office now." The assistant said.

Cassie admitted to herself that she was such a bitch for what she did. She tried to forget what happened that one time she was here and what happened that day.

"Ugh" She muttered as they were in the elevator

"Whats wrong?" Atem asked

"Nothing. Bad memories coming back"

When they arrived, Kaiba looked pretty peeved that they were all there. Cassie rolled her eyes at him while Joey told him to just fuck off.

"Kaiba we need your help." Cassie said

"Why should I help you?"

"We have a little problem" Cassie pointed to the Pharaoh. "He's back"

"NO WAY. He cant be." Kaiba screamed

"Then explain why I'm here Kaiba" He said

"Fine whatever I'll do it. On one condition, I get to duel you whenever I want. Anything else you dweebs need"

"Any spots open?" She asked

"What for you?" He raised an eyebrow

"No him" She pointed at Atem. "Yeah no. Im not going to work for you Kaiba. I don't care how much you pay me."

"I might have something open. Show up Monday. Now leave before I call security on you dweebs."

The group walked out as Cassie, Joey and Tristan rolled their eyes. All thinking more or less the same thing, good old bitcy ass Kaiba. That's one thing that hasn't changed about him. The 5 of them walked in silence on the way home. The group wasn't far from home when Cassie stopped.

"guys what time is it?" She asked trying to keep a serious face

"Uhh little after six" Joey said after checking his shit cell phone that they shared

"Shit. We have to go. We have work in under an hour." She said starting to run

"FUCK" Joey and Tristan said

"I so don't want to deal with his rage."

The 5 of them made it home about 6:30 but had to leave in no more than 20 minutes, and that's just to get there on time. Atem was sitting in what of a living room they had while the rest of them got ready. Joey, Yugi and Cassie were scrambling around trying to look sexy enough for the night.

* * *

A/N: sorry it took so long to post this chapter.. things came up and all whatnot. I hope you liked it. Please comment. I would like to know what you think.


End file.
